Fish Hooks: Adult Version
by coolspy74
Summary: When Oscar, Milo, and Bea goes to the school dance, they find that not only Oscar and Bea are dating but Milo is with a new girl, Maji. They all date and hang out and still have to go to school but when Milo and Oscar knows it's time to do "it", The need to do it right. But could these high school crushes last? Yes. Even when it's time to marry. Cussing, alcohol, sex, drugs.


When it was FHS's yearly prom, Oscar and Bea went to Oscar's car. Milo got in Oscar's car too.

"Hey babe. What do you think they'll serve at the prom?" Oscar said.

"I don't know baby." Bea said sultry.

"It's kinda weird now. You know, you too going out. I thought when our show ended, you guys weren't together." Milo said.

"Wait our show is cancelled?" Oscar asked.

"Naw. Not yet." Milo said.

"Well I can tell you this. We're not beating Spongebob's record." Oscar said.

"Yeah." Bea said.

"I know. 1999-2013 and still going. Damn. that's 14 years of episodes. It's like over 15 seasons and like 2K episodes." Milo said.

"Wait Milo, don't you have a date? Like me?" Oscar asked putting his arm around Bea.

"Yea. My girl is next to me. Her name is Miji. That's Mee-gi. M-I-J-I." Milo said.

"Yea. Hey guys." Miji said.

Miji kissed Milo.

"About 25-100 seconds into the story and I already got some lips. Hot dog! And a.. maybe I can get some panties later right?" Milo said.

"Naw Naw. Not on prom night baby." Miji said.

"Damn. You make it hard girl." Milo said.

Milo kissed Miji.

"Well, maybe not so hard." Milo said.

"Damn Milo. Got some more lips. Nice!" Oscar said hi fiving Milo.

"Hey Milo. Miji looks like you. Except she has a bow, she's a lighter blue, a girl, smarter, and she's good for you." Bea said.

"Yea. Thanks Bea." Miji said.

"Yea. She is- wait. You calling me dumb?" Milo said.

"No. Just saying that she and pretty much everyone else has a higher and a slight higher I.Q than you." Bea said relaxing in her seat.

"Oh. Ok. Hey." Milo said at first not realizing what Bea said while Oscar drove his car.

"Hey Milo. You have a car. Why aren't you driving it? Oscar said.

"I'm not wasting gas like you." Milo said.

"Cheap-ass." Oscar said.

"Hey I'm not a cheap-ass not wanting to pay like 3.50 for _**one** _gallon. Plus, you have one of the newest cars. A FMW Plus! That costs like over 175K. How did you get that much money?" Milo said.

"I had to work for like 9th grade to 11th grade to get it. I worked at like two jobs at minimum wage." Oscar said.

"I got a Shelly Fishtang. It has 800 horsepower. How much horsepower do your car have?" Milo said.

"800 horsepower. With nitro and neon." Oscar said.

"I have nitro and neon too. We should race sometime." Milo said.

"Yea. But man, the Shelly Fishtang is one of the newest cars too." Oscar said.

"Like I said before, I'm not wasting my gas." Milo said.

"Whatever. Hey look. We're there." Oscar said.

Oscar pulled up to the high school.

"Let's go." Milo said.

They all got out and went into the school. They walked by some tables.

"Hey. They have pizza." Oscar said.

"Hell yea!" Milo said as he got a plate and got some pizza.

"Woah. Look at the other foods." Bea said.

"Not only pizza, but chicken nuggets, chili cheese fries, coney dogs, sea salt fries, cheeseburgers, veggies[deadpan] and chicken fingers!" Milo said.

"Shit man." Oscar said.

"That's a lot of food. And there's still more." Bea said.

"Damn. Is this a prom or a feast?" Miji said.

"Let's eat." Milo said.

After they ate cake chicken fingers chicken nuggets and more food, it was time for the up-beat dance.

"Let's dance!" Bea said.

They all went to the dance floor.

Bea was dancing with Oscar and Miji and Milo where doing the windmill. After a while, the slow dance started. After all was done, the announcer came up to the stage.

"And now, I'll announce the prom king and queen of two categories. In the first one is the original king and queen is... Oscar and Bea." The announcer said.

"Yes!" Oscar said.

Oscar and Bea walked up to the stage.

"Now for our second category. The most identicle king and queen is... Milo. And Miji, the new girl. And Miji has broke a school record. The shortest time it takes to become king or queen. Her record is 27 days! Congrats Miji! Come up with your man." The announcer said.

Milo and Miji walked up.

"Congrats baby." Milo said.

"Thanks babe." Miji said.

Milo kissed Miji. Milo turned around to Oscar.

"three times in one night." Milo said.

"Respect man." Oscar said fist bumping Milo.

"Now for the sub categories that will be reconized. The most tough couple... Jocktopus and Piranhica." The announcer said.

Jock and Piranhica walked up to the stage.

"The most nerdest couple... Albert and Esmargot." The announcer said.

Albert and Esmargot walked up to the stage.

"Now our last category. The most crazy student in Freshwater High School... Milo!" The announcer said.

"Yes!" Milo said.

"In the first time ever for this couple, Milo and Miji has broken the most records ever. This award has only been given out when special categories are completed. To have this award, you must be the original king and queen or the most identical king and queen, The toughest couple or the nerdest couple, and having a king that has won the most crazy award and have a queen win the fastest time to become queen. So I'm proud to give the KAQOR award. KAQOR award is the King And Queen Of Records award. This award was given only 4 times. The most recent one was 30 years ago. Let give it up for Milo and Miji!" The announcer said.

"Yes!" Milo and Mij yelled.

After an hour later, Milo, Oscar, Bea, and Miji walked to Oscar's car. Oscar drove off.

"Wow Milo and Miji. Milo, you got 2 awards and so did you Miji. But that KAQOR award you guys got took you to the highest awards in FHS prom ever. 5." Oscar said.

"Yeah. Congrats guys." Bea said.

"Thanks guys." Miji said.

"Hey Miji." Milo said.

"Yea baby?" Miji asked.

"Sex?" Milo asked.

"Milo..." Miji said.

"Please?" Milo asked.

"Okay. fine." Miji said.

Miji laid down and Milo got on top of her.

"Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah! Not in the FMW Plus please. Wait till you can get her in your bed." Oscar said.

"Yeah. And I'll be in Oscar's room. Naked." Bea said rubbing her finger on Oscar.

Oscar blushed.

When they got home Mlio took Miji in his room and Oscar took Bea to his room.

After hours of fucking wet pussy, injecting cum, and more love making, Miji and Bea went home. Miji's home was next to Bea's. Milo and Oscar went into the living room.

"Hey man." Milo said.

"Yea?" Oscar said.

"Pussy?" Milo asked.

"Pussy." Oscar said.

Milo and Oscar fist bumped. They went in their rooms and slept.


End file.
